Talking Gargoyles
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Tim's feeling lonely. Dick is there to help.


Nightwing silently lands on the rooftop. He can tell that Robin hasn't noticed him yet, which is odd. He wasn't actually trying to sneak up on Tim, but it's not as though Dick is going to pass up the opportunity. He intends to get just a little closer before making his appearance known, but as he edges a little nearer Dick can hear Tim's voice, and it doesn't sound like he's talking to Oracle. "Timmy, are you talking to that gargoyle?" Nightwing means it as a joke, but Robin doesn't laugh.

Tim glaces up at him, clearly startled. "Yeah, why?"

Dick's eyes widen behind the mask. "Oh, Timmy..."

"What?" The kid looks truly perplexed.

Now Dick is really starting to worry, because if Tim can't tell why Dick is over here silently freaking out, then who the hell knows what's wrong with him. "Tim, having deep personal relationships with architecture, while endearing, is mostly creepy. Stop it."

Tim turns away, and he's obviously staring down at the architecture in question. "They're the only things that are constant...the gargoyles have always been here...no one else has."

Dick doesn't know what to say to that. His brain can't come up with a single response, and it's making him want to just grab Tim and force him into a bone-crushing hug. The thought isn't even fully formed before Dick sees his blue striped fingers reach out and pull Robin into his arms. "You're supposed to talk to me when you get like this."

"Why?" The boy's voice is so devoid of emotion that Dick doesn't have a choice-he has to tighten his hold on the kid.

"Because I'm here, little brother."

"For now."

Dick doesn't argue...mostly because he can't. They both know all too well how short life can be-their life in particular-but he can't just let his little brother go while he's feeling like this. "Why don't we call it a night, and head back to my place? We could order a pizza, and just hang out."

Tim huffs out a breath. "I didn't know that I only had to let you catch me talking to a gargoyle to get you to hang out with me."

It's meant as a joke, but it makes Dick hurt in a way that he can't really describe. He wants to argue, but then he thinks about it for a second, and the truth is, he can't honestly remember the last time that he saw Tim for something that wasn't strictly work-related. It makes him want to punch himself in the face, because he knows how his little brother can get if he doesn't have someone dropping in on him regularly just to catch up. Dick's always thought that Tim spends far too much time inside his own head to be healthy, which is why he tries to spend as much time with him as possible. However, he can't help it if his life gets a little too hectic sometimes. Instead of telling Tim that he could drop by any time-since he knows that Tim never will, despite how often Dick has assured him that it's fine-he just ruffles Tim's hair, and then gets to his feet. "Come on, there's this awesome pizza place by me that I've been meaning to subject you to."

Dick can tell that Tim is side-eying him, even with the mask on. "We really should finish patrol first."

Dick wants to protest, and tell Tim that he's in no position to finish patrol, even if there's nothing physically wrong with him. But Dick knows that if he does that, then Tim will bolt and avoid him for weeks to come, and he doesn't want that. Tim may think that he doesn't need people-or maybe he just doesn't want to need people. Either way, Dick knows the truth, and he isn't going to give Tim another reason to seclude himself just because Dick can't deal with the knowledge that his little brother talks to gargoyles when he's feeling lonely.

It hurts a little more than it should, and Dick is well aware that it's only because he's blaming himself for not being around more often. Although, why Tim doesn't believe that he can and should just call or drop in on him whenever he's not at optimal mental health, Dick will never know. He's aware that Tim doesn't want to be a burden or anything, and Dick tries to assure him that he could never be anything of the sort, but Tim still seems to think that Dick's just being nice. He's not sure how to get Tim to stop believing that. It's something he's been meaning to really talk to Tim about for a while now, but not here.

After a few moments, Dick nods. He knew he was going to give in the moment Tim mentioned finishing patrol, but that doesn't mean that he's happy about it. "Yeah, okay, we'll finish your patrol together, and then we'll head back to my place. Sound good?"

Tim nods once as if it's some kind of order, which Dick thinks that it probably was, despite the question at the end. He knows himself well enough to know that, even if Tim had said no, Dick would have just followed him and badgered him until Tim gave in. And Dick is willing to bet anything that Tim saw that...knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt, and just decided that giving Dick what he wanted was easier and far more expedient than letting Dick chase him around the city all night.

Dick wants to feel bad about forcing things like this on his little brother, but he doesn't. He can't-not with the way Tim's been acting lately. He knows that, even if Tim doesn't see it this way, it's still good for him. The two of them leap off the roof, with Nightwing taking point. Dick isn't sure if Tim is letting him lead because he's used to letting the elder of his partners take point or if there's some other reason. He guesses it doesn't really matter, all things considered. He just wants to finish this patrol as quickly as possible, get home, and maybe force Tim to really talk for once. Dick doesn't have any delusions, though. He knows that the last task on his agenda isn't going to be easy, but he's never really liked simple things anyway.

They stop a handful of muggings, three carjackings, four gang bangers from doing something exceedingly stupid with a few flash bombs and a flame thrower, and two attempted rapes. By the time they make it back to Dick's apartment, he wants nothing more than to crash, he's pretty sure that Tim is feeling about the same. But Dick still has a sneaking suspicion that if he just allows them to pass out with a promise of talking tomorrow, then Tim will make sure that he's long gone by the time that Dick wakes up. His little brother does have a track record for such.

Dick lets Tim take his shower first with the hope that, once he's done, Tim will be too relaxed to bail while Dick takes his own shower. He knows that it's a bleak hope. After all, if Tim wants to leave, then it won't matter how exhausted he is. Tim emerges from the bathroom wearing a pair of sweats and a shirt that looks a size too big for him. He glances longingly at the couch, and Dick smirks a little to himself. Maybe he won't have to worry about Tim leaving, after all. Dick laughs lightly as he heads toward the bathroom. "Don't fall asleep. Alfred would be appalled if I didn't make you eat something."

Tim yawns as he gestures for Dick to go take his shower. Dick speeds through his shower, despite how good the water feels on his tense muscles. He dries off enough that putting on clothes isn't a struggle, but his hair is still steadily dripping water down his neck when he slips out of the bathroom. Dick sighs to himself when he sees that Tim is already passed out on the couch. He doesn't have the heart to wake him up, especially since Dick knows that he was in the bathroom for less than ten minutes, which means Tim is extremely sleep-deprived. It's not shocking that he is, but it still makes Dick feel like he should have dropped by sooner. Sometimes he tranquilizes the kid's tea. It's for his own good, and he's pretty sure that Tim hasn't caught on yet...even if Alfred might have said something rather pointed about it the last time.

Dick doesn't want to go to sleep. He doesn't want to risk Tim waking up and leaving in the middle of the night-but he desperately needs his rest. He can already feel himself drifting slightly while standing here, staring at Tim's unconscious form. He considers just grabbing a pillow and sleeping out here, but Dick knows that Tim is better at sneaking around than any of them...well, with the exception of Batman himself. Dick knows that he's just as likely to catch Tim leaving whether he sleeps on his living room floor or in his own bed. So, he silently wanders into his bedroom and promptly throws himself face down onto his bed. He's out cold a few moments after his head hits the pillow.

When Dick wakes up, it's to the smell of something wonderful coming from his kitchen. His bare feet protest loudly against the cold floor, but Dick doesn't care. The smell is too provocative to be ignored. When he gets to the kitchen, there's already a plate sitting on the table waiting for him. "Is that sausage? I didn't know I had sausage."

Tim laughs his nearly silent amused laugh. "You didn't. I went out earlier and bought some stuff."

"Oh." It's all Dick can think of to say. He has no idea if Tim was trying to be quiet or if Dick was really just that out of it. He's honestly surprised that Tim stayed to make breakfast after his little shopping trip. While it's not unheard of for Tim to make breakfast when he stays over, it still catches him off-guard. He fully expected Tim to leave, and now that he hasn't, Dick doesn't really know what to do. He knows what he should do, but the thing about Tim is, just jumping right into a deeply personal conversation will usually make him leave, so instead Dick waits for Tim to take a seat on the opposite side of the table. When Tim stares at him as though he's waiting for something awful to happen, Dick gestures at his plate and smiles. "Thanks." The smile only grows brighter as he starts to eat. "This is great."

Tim blushes and ducks his head. "You're welcome, and thanks for the compliment. Alfred has been showing me a few things lately."

Dick nods and gestures for Tim to tell him more. "So, what else has Alfred been showing you? Do you know how to make gingersnaps yet?"

Tim laughs again. "No, we've mainly been sticking to simple things, but should I request that he show me how to make gingersnaps."

Dick smirks at him. "Only if you love me dearly."

Tim rolls his eyes dramatically. "You know, you could learn how to make your own gingersnaps."

Dick shakes his head as he reaches over to ruffle Tim's hair. "But then I can't hound you to make them. Not to mention, if you learn how to make them, then I'll have even more reasons to come bother you, and we both know how much I love new reasons to come see you."

It's clear to Dick that Tim doesn't believe that one bit. He sighs as he puts his fork down, and places his hand on Tim's shoulder. "Hey, you really can hang with me when you need some down time, you know? I don't mind having you here, especially if you're going to cook while you're here."

Tim laughs as he shakes his head. "Of course you don't mind if there's food involved."

Dick smiles and moves his hand from Tim's shoulder so that he can sling his entire arm over both of Tim's shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a simple man."

Tim smirks at that. "Well, then, simple man, how would feel about a movie marathon before I have to head home?"

Dick's grin only brightens at that. "Anything you want, little brother."

Tim rolls his eyes as he smiles a little wider. "Yeah, yeah, because this little get together is all to do with me."

Dick opens his mouth to say something, but it's then that he realizes that he needs this as much as he thinks that Tim does. He smiles ruefully at himself, and then punches Tim in the shoulder lightly. "Okay, fine, I admit it. I needed some time with my little brother...the same little brother who is keeping me from eating this delicious breakfast-which is just rude."

Tim laughs again before lightly jabbing Dick in the ribs. "Fine, fine, I'll go pick the first movie while you finish stuffing your face."

Dick throws a napkin at him. "Hey, hey, you have dishes to do."

Tim shakes his head as he runs out of the room. "Nope, sorry, house rules. I cook, you clean."

Dick stabs a piece of sausage viciously. "I will get you back for this, little brother."

Tim sticks his head in from the other room. "Sure, you will...just keep telling yourself that, Dick."

The End


End file.
